


Vacuidad

by AnnaWars



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, it's part of something bigger, they're broken
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWars/pseuds/AnnaWars
Summary: Richard es obligado a ir a un lugar al que no quiere.





	Vacuidad

**Author's Note:**

> A ver, en realidad, escribí la primera parte de esto hace meses. Lo escribí hasta donde aparece esta barra “|” y ya seguí hoy con el resto. ¿Por qué acabé continuando esta mierda? No sé, no me acuerdo (buscando archivos que borrar me he tropezado con esto escrito y me han dado ganas de seguirle un poco). No lo he leído, ninguna de las dos partes. Ni la que escribí hace meses ni la que escribí hoy, así que posiblemente están bastante mal.  
> Esto es parte de una historia mucho más grande que traté de sacar de mi cabeza para ponerlo en palabras; sin embargo, pocas cosas he logrado sacar y al final he abandonado la historia terminada en mi memoria.

_Richard_ suspiró, cansado. De nuevo, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? Últimamente la pregunta no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez en su cerebro. _¿Por qué?_

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a asearse de forma automática mientras aún continuaba algo aletargado. Podría no estar despierto en lo absoluto, tener los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo haría exactamente la misma rutina por su cuenta. Él al menos no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Revisó mentalmente qué haría hoy. Nada en especial, hoy tenía el día libre. Se suponía que hoy podría maquinar tantos terribles y malévolos planes como quisiera, pero ese no era el caso. Se recordó que había quedado de salir con Esther y, por consecuencia, con Noli porque Samuel había dado razones para ello. Razones bastante estúpidas y fácilmente refutables, pero él lo dejó estar; sobre todo porque no quería quedarse a solas con la niña.

Miró el espejo cubierto de vapor, acababa de tomar una ducha, y limpió una parte con la mano echa un puño. Sus ojos rojos parecían flotar en el reflejo. Algunos rasgos de ojeras y cansancio comenzaban a hacerse notar alrededor de sus ojos, y el desaliento en general gobernaba sus facciones.

Contuvo un suspiro y cogió una toalla. Comenzó a secarse saliendo del baño, no le molestaba pasearse desnudo ya que, después de todo, nadie estaba ahí para apreciar su lastimada piel. Fue a su habitación, ni siquiera sabía a dónde irían. Cogió algo de ropa de su armario, ella había dicho que le enviaría un mensaje. Comenzó a vestirse, podría haberlo averiguado pero no valía la pena. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba poniéndose los lentes de contacto, ojos cafés le devolvieron la mirada. El reflejo entero de _Richard_ completamente en orden y listo.

¿Tal vez debería solo adelantar sus planes y no asistir a la pseudocita que había sido planeada?

\-------------

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared tras él. Estaba esperando a que llegaran los otros dos y tal vez un tercero. Ojalá no viniera, haría las cosas más sencillas y menos insoportables.

Pudo sentir una mirada contra su persona y enfocó su mirar en esa dirección. Oh, ahí estaban. Una mota descolorida y otra oscura se acercaban a él. Colocó la máscara de _Richard_ en su lugar y les sonrió, agitando la mano por sobre su cabeza en señal de saludo.

Argust frunció el ceño por un segundo y Sther agitó la mano en respuesta con al parecer mayor energía. Ella cogió la mano de su desprevenido acompañante y lo jaló para que llegaran más rápido a él.

Se concentró en mantener su sonrisa y que pareciera natural mientras sentía que su pulso se aceleraba al ver que se acercaban.

– Hello, Richard –saludó con voz cantarina, sin soltar a Noli.

– Hola, Sther –respondió, notando que el agarre seguía sin soltarse–. Argust –dijo después de girarse hacia él y dar un pequeño asentimiento. Su sonrisa aún resplandeciendo en su rostro–. ¿A dónde iremos?

– A un parque que está cerca de aquí. Venga, apurémonos porque nos están esperando.

Si no fuera porque llevaba años actuando, su sonrisa habría decaído. Pero pareció que nadie se había percatado de lo fría que se había vuelto al confirmar sus sospechas.

– ¿Quién? –, preguntó con curiosidad fingida.

– Oh, un amigo nuestro –respondió alegremente, pareciendo inconsciente de todo y solo enfocada en llegar al parque a tiempo–. Se llama Andrew, te caerá bien. Ustedes se parecen bastante.

Si el día continuaba siendo tan desastroso, no podían culparlo de cometer tantas masacres por la noche. Ellos lo incitaban a hacerlo. Noli pareció removerse a su lado y le dio una mirada de soslayo. Contrajo sus labios y empujó su mandíbula hacia delante. La amargura en sus rasgos no fue algo que pudo controlar por unos instantes. Sin quererlo, el aire se volvió más frío a su alrededor, sin embargo, no era algo que pudiera recriminársele. Su interior estaba más devastado y que lograra controlarse era un gran logro que celebraría más tarde con una botella de brandy en la mano.

\-------

Es increíble lo incómodo que se siente con solo sentir la presencia del muchacho. Aún no se cree que pueda sentir esto con tanta fuerza, pero lo hace, y lo único que quiere es apartarse de ello, destruirlo o sacarlo a patadas de donde él está. La presión que siente oprimiendo su pecho y no dejándole respirar con normalidad, le augura que esto no concluirá en algo bueno. Espera pronto encontrar una excusa factible para irse sin dejar sospechas porque su ceño fruncido y el mohín comenzando a formarse en su boca se harán muy visibles pronto y no cree que sea buena idea que alguien lo vea y piense de más.

Respira una y otra vez, la incomodidad no se va. Aprieta los dientes y se clava las uñas en las palmas tratando de sacarlo así, pero no funciona tan bien como lo haría normalmente. Quiere, necesita golpear algo.

Su boca está aguada pero su garganta se mantiene seca. **|** ¿Desde cuándo había cedido tanto a sus emociones? Este no es él. Este es Richard. Es Richard, son _sus_ emociones quienes obligan a su cuerpo a actuar de esta forma.

Se pregunta cómo ha dejado que Richard lo absorba tanto, cómo se ha dejado sumergir en él, pero entonces mira en derredor y se fija en Noli. No, no se ha dejado sumergir en Richard. Es en Noli en quien se ha hundido y por eso Richard ha salido más a flote.

Puede sentir una jaqueca incipiente en la frente, en sus párpados, en su temporal izquierdo. Está tan, tan enojado que no se molesta en negarse cuando Sther le pregunta si quiere unirse a ellos para hacer unos lanzamientos. Y para cuando alcanza a comprender en dónde se ha metido solo le queda resignarse y tratar de no lanzar tan fuerte. Después de todo, él no quiere destrozar a las latas acomodadas en una pirámide. Él solo quiere que lo dejen golpear un poco –solo un poquito, no es la gran cosa– al tipo junto a él, que brilla demasiado y no solo por su lustroso cabello rubio.

Argust se había mantenido al margen, al parecer. Hecho a un lado, observando a su alrededor con cautela. Parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos, unos ojos imposiblemente azules que lo miran sorprendidos porque hace mucho que no se miran. No desde el desplante de _Les dammes_ , no desde la noche de tormenta.

Su chocar de miradas no puede durar más de diez segundos, no obstante, él siente que han tenido una larga conversación llena de interrogantes sin respuesta, ya que la pregunta de uno suele ser seguida con la cuestión del otro. Hay tantas cosas que tienen que decirse, hay tantas cosas de las que deberían hablar. Pero ambos se niegan a descubrirse a sí mismos, se niegan a echar la luz sobre ciertas verdades y a hablar de corazón a corazón. Le temen demasiado al rechazo, se asustan de lo que sienten y, por diferentes razones, es algo que es mejor dejar en la sombra y hacer como que no existe.

Ambos trasladan su mirada a Sther cuando esta le habla a Richard para decirle que es su turno de tirar. Él lanza la pelota en su mano sin pensárselo mucho y falla. No se había percatado de que sus manos estaban frías y sudadas. No le da importancia, coge la segunda pelota, la lanza, y observa casi con resignación cómo la pirámide cae y las latas chocan entre sí haciendo ruidos estrepitosos…

Excepto una.

Sther en su sorpresa deja caer la última pelota que le pertenece a Richard, y esta rueda hasta los pies de Noli. Este la observa e inconscientemente la recoge. Para cuando se da cuenta ya se ha acercado a Richard y está extendiendo la mano para devolvérsela. Richard la acepta, sus manos apenas se rozan pero ya hay corrientes extendiéndose hacia todo su cuerpo a partir de ahí. Ellos se miran y hay dolor en el fondo de sus pupilas. Hay dolor de las corrientes extendidas. Hay dolor en sus pechos, en sus respiraciones. Hay un dolor que solo puede ser aplacado por ellos y por nadie más. Y Richard aprieta la bola en su mano, se gira y la lanza contra la última lata que queda, derribándola.

Ya no hay nada en pie en la superficie en que una vez hubo algo construido.


End file.
